Is This The End?
by LPfan4ever
Summary: Set in season 5 when Brooke and Peyton return to Tree Hill. What happens when Peyton decides she can't handle watching Lucas and Lindsey live happily ever after? When she leaves town will Lucas let her go quietly or will he chase after her? AU after 5x7


**Hey all! So this is a story idea that I've been working on for quite a while now. I have a few chapters finished and will hopefully have a few more chapters finished by the end of next week. I will try to update this story at least once a week so if you like this chapter stay tuned for more. I also wanted to let you know I'll have an update ready to post for Does It Get Any Easier? by the end of this week. I'm hoping to be able to update that one at least once a week as well. This story won't be too awful long probably only 10-15 chapters maybe less, just depends where my writing takes me. Hope you enjoy this chapter :-)**

Chapter One

Peyton Sawyer was sitting at her desk at looking through demo tapes trying to figure out which one she wanted to listen to next.

She sighed running her hands through her curly locks and mumbling to herself "This is going to take forever." Shaking her head she continues looking through the tapes.

"Hey girlie." She hears one of her best friends call; she looks up to see Haley walking through the door towards her. "Hey yourself." She says with a smile.

"What is all of this?" Haley asks looking at the clutter on Peyton's desk. Peyton waves her hands over the desk and tapes "This is what happens when you create an overnight sensation." She replies with a smile.

"After the world caught wind of Mia and found out what label she was on I started getting tapes by the dozens. So now I have the task of sorting through them and figuring out who I want to see in person and who I can disregard." She says with a sigh.

Haley bites her lip for a second taking in the frazzled sight of her friend "Well I can help if you want me to and I may actually be able to give you your next artist." She says handing Peyton a cd with her name written on it.

Peyton's eyes go big and she smiles from ear to ear "Really?!" she exclaims "You're ready to start making music again?" Haley just smiles nervously and nods. Peyton jumps up and hugs Haley before sweeping all of the tapes off of her desk and laughing.

Haley smiles "I wasn't sure you would be open to signing me since I haven't recorded anything in a long time and well I haven't exactly been that great to you since you returned." As she talks her smile fades as she realizes just how awful she had been to Peyton since Peyton came home.

Peyton just looks at her friend before sighing "Well you have kind of been a bitch to me but I guess I can understand. Lucas is your best friend so I figured you were just trying to protect him, I also know that you have gotten to be really close to Lindsey and I'm sure you thought I would interfere with their relationship." Haley just looks at Peyton "But Haley I don't hold that against you and of course I would love to work with you again." She quickly adds with a smile.

Haley smiles in return "I really am sorry for the way I've been acting. How you doing with the whole Lucas, Lindsey thing?" she asks nervously.

Peyton bites her lip and fights back the tears "Honestly? I'm not doing well at all with it. Haley I love him so much and if I could go back to that night in the hotel room I would say yes without a second thought. Obviously though I can't do that and that fact is what kills me every time I see them together. But they are happy and in love so I just need to try to move on." She says sadly.

Haley sighs staring at her blonde friend "I'm sorry Peyton I really am. But just know if you need anything I really am here for you and if it makes you feel any better I was shocked when Lucas told me he had proposed to Lindsey. I am still in shock but I guess that's just because well because I thought he would eventually find his way back to you."

Peyton looks up at her sadly. "Thanks Haley but it's just not meant to be." She sighs "Can I tell you a secret?" she asks and Haley nods "I haven't told anyone this yet but after the fight last night in the library I've decided I don't want to be that person, that's not who I am so after giving it a lot of thought I've decided that I need to get away for a while. I was actually thinking about asking you to be my partner so that I can keep the label up and running. But I think I might travel to find new bands and just get away."

Haley looks at her shocked "But you just came home and what will Brooke think?"

Peyton just shrugs "I don't know Haley but if I stay here I will continue being this person who I despise. I need to do this Haley so what do you think?"

Haley sighs "I would love to be your partner Peyton and I hope that while you're gone you find what you are looking for." She hugs the blonde "Look I've got to go pick up Jamie from Skills but when you decide to leave make sure you say goodbye to everyone."

Peyton just nods before watching Haley leave her office. She opens the drawer to her desk and pulls out a picture frame. She looks down at a picture of her and Lucas both of them smiling; it was taken just before she left for L.A. after high school. "How did we get here?" she asks tears falling down her face.

XXXXXXXX

"Brooke where are you?" Peyton calls as she walks in the door to the house she shares with her best friend.

"Back here." Her friend answers.

Peyton walks back towards her friend's bedroom "What are you doing back here?" she asks walking into the room seeing her friend sitting in the middle of her bed with pictures and sketches scattered everywhere around her.

Brooke looks up at her "Well I'm trying to work but I just can't seem to get anything right with these designs." She answers in a huff.

Peyton laughs "I'm sure you will figure it out in the end you always do." She pauses biting her lip causing Brooke to stare at her. "Peyton what's on your mind?" the brunette asks.

Tears fill Peyton's eyes "Brooke I need to talk to you about something and I know it's going to upset you." she says hesitantly knowing her best friend is going to be very upset when she finds out that she is leaving town.

"Peyton you're scaring me what's wrong?" Brooke asks worriedly.

Peyton moves to sit down on the bed next to Brooke "I want you to know that I love you very much and I'm thankful that you came back to town for me. But since we've returned I've turned into a person that I don't know. I hate this person Brooke and so does everyone else." the tears fall down her cheeks causing Brooke to become even more worried. "I need to leave Brooke. I can't stay here and watch Lucas and Lindsey get married and start the family that I was supposed to have. So I'm leaving Tree Hill Brooke and I'm leaving tonight." she blurts out.

Brooke just sits there stunned for a few minutes before looking at her friend in the eyes. She can see the pain and confusion in those green eyes and it breaks her heart. She sighs "I understand Peyton but I wish you wouldn't leave." tears begin streaming down her face as well. "I'm going to miss you like crazy and you skinny ass better keep in touch with me better than before." she says causing them to both laugh through their tears. "I know seeing Lucas with Lindsey has to be hard for you and I wish there was some way I could fix this for you; so if you need to leave town to deal with this I understand. Just remember P. Sawyer I love you and I'm always here for you." she squeezes her friend's hand.

Peyton leans over and hugs her best friend of fifteen years they just sit and hold one another sobbing. Finally Peyton pulls back "I need to go pack and then I need to go finish my goodbyes before I leave." she says. Brooke just nods.

A few hours later Peyton finishes loading her belongings into her car before turning to Brooke "This isn't goodbye it's I'll see you later." she says hugging the teary eyed blonde.

Brooke just nods "I know but I'm going to miss you so much." she says as she pulls away. "You go out there and find what you need to find."

Peyton nods before getting into her car and driving off.

XXXXXXXX

Nathan is sitting on the couch playing NBA Live with Jamie while Haley finishes dinner. He hears the door open so he looks up and sees Peyton walking towards them "Hey Sawyer what a nice surprise. So what's up?" he asks.

Peyton smiles at Nathan and Jamie "I um I need to talk to you Nate. I came to say goodbye Nate, I'm leaving Tree Hill." she blurts out.

Nathan and Jamie both look at her shocked "Wha-What are you talking about?" Nathan stammers out.

Peyton looks away towards Haley who has just walked into the living room "I can't stay here anymore Nate so I'm leaving at least for a little while. It's just too hard staying here and watching everyone's lives around me fall into place. You and Haley are happy, Brooke is well she's Brooke it doesn't take much for her to be happy and Lucas is with Lindsey."

"But I don't want you to go Aunt Peyton." Jamie says sadly.

Peyton smiles at him before wrapping her arms around him tightly "I know you don't buddy but I have to. Don't be sad though I'll be back to visit you as often as I can."

"Wait you're leaving tonight?" Haley asks as Peyton nods "Why so soon? I mean I know you want to get away from here but so soon really?"

"I need to leave now Haley or I won't leave at all. I need to do this Haley I'm sorry but I do." she answers honestly.

Nathan stands up quickly and moves towards Peyton pulling her into a hug "I'm going to miss you Sawyer, if it wasn't for you I'd still be stuck in that wheel chair."

Peyton hugs him back "I'm going to miss you too Scott but I didn't do anything you did it all on your own."

Haley wipes the tears from her eyes before walking towards her friend "I'm going to miss you so much. We haven't even discussed our partnership or anything are you sure you can't stay a few more days?"

Peyton shakes her head "No I can't Haley I'm sorry. I can call you and we can discuss the label but I need to leave Tree Hill tonight and get as far away from here as possible."

"So I guess you'll be heading back to L.A. then?" Nathan asks.

Peyton shrugs "Possibly, I'm not really sure where I'll end up I just know I need to get away and find myself or at least the person I am without Lucas."

Nathan looks into Haley's eyes and he sees not only sadness but guilt as well. He knows that his wife feels guilty for pushing Peyton away when she first came back to town and he thinks that she probably blames herself for the way things are going with Peyton. "Well just call us and let us know that you're safe wherever you end up." He says shifting his eyes towards the blonde.

Peyton nods before hugging them all one last time "I really am going to miss you guys. I love you all." she then turns and walks towards the door.

Haley rushes after her "Peyton wait!" she calls after her. Peyton stops just inside the door "Have you saw him yet?" Peyton shakes her head "Please go to him and at least tell him goodbye, I think you both deserve that." Peyton nods before opening the door and leaving.

XXXXXXXX

Peyton pulls onto the River Court where she sees Lucas playing one on one with Skills. She slowly exits the car bracing herself for the hardest goodbye she'll have. She walks slowly towards the two men just watching them play the sport they both love. Skills is the first to notice her "Hey skinny girl what's up?" he asks smiling.

She smiles back "Well I came to say goodbye." she says not looking at Lucas but focusing on Skills instead. "I'm leaving for a while and thought I should come at least tell everyone goodbye."

Skills looks confused "Why you leaving?" he asks.

She shrugs "I just need to get away from everything and focus more on me." she answers.

Skills looks from Peyton to Lucas "Well I guess this is goodbye then." he says hugging Peyton. "I'm gonna go and let you two talk." he says before walking towards his car "Luke man I'll talk to you later." he calls over his shoulder.

Lucas looks at Peyton "Why are you leaving Peyton? You just came back to town not that long ago." he looks into her green eyes for an answer.

Peyton looks away "I just need to leave Luke; I can't stay here anymore and watch everyone around me living their lives happily."

"That might be the reason you're giving everyone else but what's really going on in that head of yours?" Lucas takes her by the arms "Peyton answer me."

She turns her head and looks at him "I can't be here anymore Lucas, I can't watch you live happily ever after with Lindsey. I just can't watch you live the life that we were supposed to have Lucas."

"Peyton you could be living that life but you said no in that hotel room. If you really wanted to live your life with me you would have said yes not no." he yells.

Peyton shakes her head tears streaming down her face "I never said no Lucas, I said someday; I said I wanted to marry you someday and you took that as a no. God Luke you could have waited for me all I wanted was one damn year and then I would have gladly married you. You're the one who gave up on us. I love you with all of my heart Lucas and I'm afraid I always will that's why I can't stay here and watch you live happily and start a family with someone else. Every time I see you and Lindsey together it breaks my heart, every time I see that damn ring on her finger it breaks my heart. I just can't do it anymore Luke; I can't watch you be happy and think about what might have or could have been. So this is goodbye. I love you Luke just please be happy." she takes his hand in hers and kisses it before turning and walking quickly back to her car.

"Peyton wait!" he calls after her but she doesn't even look back just gets into her car and takes off. His heart breaks as he watches her tail lights fade into the darkness and her words play over in his head. He knows deep in his heart that his life is never going to be the same without her near.

XXXXXXXX

Peyton drives towards the highway tears falling down her face; she wonders where she should go as she replays her words to Lucas over and over again in her mind. The word someday catches in her mind and she knows exactly where she needs to go. She pulls onto the highway heading south and for the first time all day she feels that things might just turn out alright after all.


End file.
